


it was just a game

by fanboydudeman



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Sex, I Deserve Death, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, lots of other fun tricks in my bag of smut, yeet me out the window for this, yoink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboydudeman/pseuds/fanboydudeman
Summary: tyler and josh were playing some mario kartand then there was an argumentand i bet you can tell were it went from therelowercase intended(please shoot me)





	it was just a game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> im literally shit at writing smut so please be angry with me if this is b a d

the moonlight filtered gently through the translucent curtains of apartment 21. it was 12:04 am, and josh was whisper yelling at the tv screen. the controller in his hand clacked aggressively as his character, yet again, drove over a banana peel. how ironic for donkey kong. tyler cheered as he passed the finish line, being in 2nd place. he would take that over josh struggling in 12th over the finish line.

"oh for-" josh groaned, planting his head in his hands. he made a bet and lost. for the seventeenth time in a row. he  _really_ needed to plan better.

"i won again," tyler spoke in a sing-song voice, poking josh's shoulder. josh merely huffed in reply. "what's wrong josh? don't like loosing?" tyler's voice had a giggly edge to it. he had said the same thing every time josh had lost, before holding up his hand. he did so again, poking his tongue out at the grumbly josh. 

"shut up. you're not funny," josh huffed again, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the last few coins he had left. 

tyler rolled his eyes, "you brought this onto yourself. i didn't make you bet-"

"you probably cheated."

"seriously? i did not," the cocoa-haired male crossed his arms after snatching josh's money. $1.46. not bad.

josh scoffed, "please. you were  _not_ this good last time we played."

"i was too!" tyler's face turned red with anger. the two were both overtired, which aided their tempers.

"liar."

"i'm not a liar!"

josh smiled in the dark, teeth glinting from the tv screen's light. "then prove it." tyler spluttered, trying to think of a good excuse.

yes, he did cheat a little bit, but it wasn't that good of a cheat. he just made his character a little, teeny,  _tiny_ bit faster than the other karts. what was so bad about that? 

"so i'm right," josh stated smugly, pushing his faded jade hair from his eyes. 

tyler glared to the shadows at his left and crossed his arms. he hated when josh was right. "whatever."

"don't you think you should pay me back somehow?" josh asked, batting his eyelashes in false innocence. 

tyler turned his seething face towards josh. an idea sparked behind his furrowed brows. "pay you back, huh?"

"mhmm," josh hummed. in a flash, tyler had leaped on top of josh.

he pinned josh's arms above him on the floor and straddled his hips. tyler's original plan had been to make josh struggle to get out, to make him shout and fight, but he just hung limp. well, most of him stayed limp.

"say mercy and i-i'll let you go," tyler mumbled, instantly regretting everything. josh peered up at his silhouetted face with a burning curiosity.

the male pursed his lips, before asking in a soft voice, "what if i don't?"

the singer's face turned red and his pants grew too hot and tight. "then-then i don't know."

josh smiled, pleased with tyler's answer. he reached his head up to press a soft kiss to rosebud lips and smiled when he felt the cocoa-haired boy's short breath blow over his face.

"you really should have planned this better," the jade-headed-boy tsked, his pulse racing beneath his skin. josh let his head thud on the floor, pleased with the feeling of tyler's hands trembling. the drummer flipped the pair, now cradling tyler's hips with his legs and pinning his arms above him. their hips ground together, and a soft sound escaped tyler.

josh leaned in, kissing his neck softly. "that was a pretty noise, ty," he whispered, gently nipping the singer's neck. a louder whimper escaped tyler, his hips rolling against josh's desperately. 

"m-more," he pleaded in a breathy voice. josh smirked triumphantly at this, and began his attack on tyler's neck. his brown eyes fluttered shut, his rosy mouth falling open to a perfect 'o' shape. he shifted and writhed underneath the drummer, whimpering and panting as a certain situation grew in his pants. "josh-oh god-quit te-teasing me," the singer pleaded, his voice an semitone higher than normal.

josh pulled back from his neck, proud of the marks decorating tyler. "desperate," he stated, taking in a flushed face and hazy eyes.

"screw off," tyler retorted.

"what if i wanna screw you instead?" josh inquired, a smile dancing on his face.

tyler narrowed his eyes, "then get on with it."


End file.
